Generally, modern graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are based upon the idea of a “window.” In computing, a “window” is a visual area, usually rectangular, containing some kind of user interface. Windows are often two dimensional objects arranged on a plane called the “desktop.” In a modern full-featured windowing system windows may be resized, moved, hidden, restored or closed, etc.
Windows usually include other graphical objects, possibly including a menu-bar, toolbars, controls, icons and often a working area. In the working area, the document, image, folder contents or other main object is often displayed. Around the working area within the bounding window, there may be other smaller window areas, sometimes called panes or panels, showing relevant information or options. The working area may be capable of holding only one (single document interface) or more than one main object in a multiple document interface. In some applications, e.g., web browsers, multiple documents are displayed in individual “tabs.” These tabs are typically displayed one at a time, and are selectable via a tab-bar which sometimes resides above the contents of an individual tab.
Modern operating systems generally allow for the manipulation and selection of windows. A well known example is the Alt-Tab feature of Microsoft™ Windows™ systems (e.g., Windows XP™, Windows Vista™, Windows 7™, etc.), which allows a user to flip through active windows via the Alt-Tab keyboard shortcut. Alternatively, the Macintosh™ OS X™ system employs a window manager tool called “Exposé™” which tiles thumbnails or miniature versions of the windows within the display, allowing a user to select a window to move to the foreground.